EUROVISION 2017: KYIV
This is just a page where anyone can make their rankings on the 2017 Eurovision songs. As it was last year, this'll likely just be me and occasionally Nina. Delilah My Rankings 1) Denmark "Where I Am" by Anja Nissen – 10/10 2) Netherlands "Lights and Shadows" by O'G3NE – 10/10 3) France "Requiem" by Alma – 10/10 4) Italy "Occidentali's Karma" by Francesco Gabbani – 9/10 5) Latvia "Line" by Triana Park – 9/10 6) Finland "Blackbird" by Norma John – 9/10 7) Belarus "Historyja majho žyccia" by NAVI – 8/10 8) Ukraine "Time" by O.Torvald – 8/10 9) Portugal "Amar pelos dois" by Salvador Sobral – 8/10 10) Cyprus "Gravity" by Hovig – 8/10 11) Austria "Running on Air" by Nathan Trent – 8/10 12) Hungary "Origo" by Joci Pápai – 8/10 13) Poland "Flashlight" by Kasia Moś – 7/10 14) Switzerland "Apollo" by Timebelle – 7/10 15) Albania "Botë" by Lindita Halimi – 7/10 16) United Kingdom "Never Give Up on You" by Lucie Jones – 7/10 17) Malta "Breathlessly" by Claudia Faniello – 7/10 18) Georgia "Keep the Faith" by Tako Gachechiladze – 5/10 19) Moldova "Hey, Mamma!" by SunStroke Project – 5/10 20) Germany "Perfect Life" by Levina – 5/10 21) Spain "Do It for Your Lover" by Manel Navarro – 3/10 22) Romania "Yodel It!" by Ilinca & Alex Florea – 2/10 23) Greece "This Is Love" by Demy – 2/10 24) Croatia "My Friend" by Jacques Houdek – 2/10 25) Estonia "Verona" by Koit Toome & Laura – 1/10 26) Slovenia "On My Way" by Omar Naber – 1/10 Nina My Rankings 1) Denmark "Where I Am" by Anja Nissen – 10/10 2) Poland "Flashlight" by Kasia Moś – 10/10 3) France "Requiem" by Alma – 9/10 4) Albania "Botë" by Lindita Halimi – 9/10 5) Italy "Occidentali's Karma" by Francesco Gabbani – 9/10 6) Hungary "Origo" by Joci Pápai – 8/10 7) Cyprus "Gravity" by Hovig – 8/10 8) Belarus "Historyja majho žyccia" by NAVI – 8/10 9) Slovenia "On My Way" by Omar Naber – 8/10 10) Switzerland "Apollo" by Timebelle – 8/10 11) Latvia "Line" by Triana Park – 7/10 12) Finland "Blackbird" by Norma John – 7/10 13) Georgia "Keep the Faith" by Tako Gachechiladze – 6/10 14) Austria "Running on Air" by Nathan Trent – 6/10 15) Malta "Breathlessly" by Claudia Faniello – 6/10 16) Ukraine "Time" by O.Torvald – 6/10 17) Croatia "My Friend" by Jacques Houdek – 6/10 18) Moldova "Hey, Mamma!" by SunStroke Project – 5/10 19) United Kingdom "Never Give Up on You" by Lucie Jones – 5/10 20) Spain "Do It for Your Lover" by Manel Navarro – 4/10 21) Germany "Perfect Life" by Levina – 3/10 Tyler My Rankings 1) United Kingdom "Never Give Up on You" by Lucie Jones – 9/10 2) Georgia "Keep the Faith" by Tako Gachechiladze – 5/10 3) Albania "Botë" by Lindita Halimi – 4/10 4) Belarus "Historyja majho žyccia" by NAVI – 4/10 Category:Eurovision